Otis Washington
Otis Washington is an elderly mall janitor, dedicated member of the Willamette Patrol, and longtime worker at Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. He was one of the only survivors to make it to the refuge of the Security Room. He welds the front entrance after Frank is the last survivor to make it inside to prevent the zombies from breaching the door. While he is not crucial to the case files, he tells Frank West about things happening in the mall through a transceiver, and gives him important information about survivors and also relays to Frank when he should come back to the Security Room. He never leaves the security room, and is highly trusted by Frank, Brad Garrison, and Jessie McCarney. 72 Hour Mode Note: To better follow Dead Rising's main story, see 72 Hour Mode and case files for more information. If Frank West is able to make it to the second floor of the Entrance Plaza, he will show up in the Security Room, where Otis, Brad and Jessie are present. If Frank is unable to make it to the security room and is overwhelmed by zombies, then it is Otis who saves him. Regardless of the situation, Otis is ordered by Brad Garrison to weld the security door room shut after Frank shows up in the security room. After Brad decides to go back into the Willamette Mall through the air ducts, Frank follows him, much to the disdain of Otis. But he concedes the fact that he cannot stop him, and bestows upon Frank a spare transceiver and an intricately detailed map of the entire mall, from Leisure Park to the Maintenance Tunnels. Throughout the three days Frank spends at the mall, Otis sporadically sends Frank information and the location of survivors and scoops via transceiver. After the three days are over and Frank West discovers the true origins of the Willamette Incident, Special Forces arrive, aiming to wipe out all life from the mall, zombie and human alike. While Frank is away from the security room, he finds a note on the desk near the security room monitors from Otis: On the note, it states that he discovered a way out of the mall using one of the military helicopters the Special Forces left behind. Using the helicopter, he, supposedly along with all the survivors Frank has saved thus far are able to escape the mall to safety. Conversely, a theory addressed by some players is that when he was talking about people being snatched; these people were actually the survivors that Frank had rescued, and he made it out while he could by himself. This may be a more logical theory, as if Frank saved a large quantity of survivors, a helicopter would not be able to carry all of them out of Willamette. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Otis is one of the first enemies encountered and he is found on the Rooftop. He is armed with a Frying Pan and in his equipment he carries a Raw Meat, a Push Broom, a Bowling Ball, a Mailbox and a Paint Can. Dead Rising 3 At the funeral chapel in Los Perdidos, a funeral service was being held for Otis before the outbreak. Nick Ramos can enter the chapel to find a coffin with a photo of Otis next to it. Because of this it is assumed that Otis had died, likely of old age, and lived in or near Los Perdidos. Trivia *Should Ending E be achieved, Otis is the one who finds Ed at the heliport and helps the other survivors, including Jessie, escape. *Unlike all the other main characters, Otis has no voice actor.Dead Rising, imdb. *According to several store overhead announcements, the shopping center was just about to celebrate its third anniversary. But in the bio of Otis Washington, the official Dead Rising Guide incorrectly states "Otis has been working at the Willamette Mall since it first opened in the early '80's." , p. 17 *Otis says he finds the situation "fun", and says to Frank that he cannot sleep with excitement. *There is a weapon glitch involving Otis' calls. When Otis is calling Frank, make sure he has a semi-automatic gun, such as the Real Mega Buster one inventory slot away from Frank's current weapon. Answer the call, then switch to that weapon. Make sure that when Frank answers the call and switch weapons Frank are running. When Frank holds down the fire button, Franks weapon will fire as fast as a machinegun. Frank will have to stay running or the glitch will cease. *Otis' uniform can be unlocked in Dead Rising 2 for saving 50 survivors in Fortune City. The description in the locker reads "Otis will not miss this, trust us". In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the uniform is unlocked by visiting 10 different Maintenance Rooms. * Otis provides advice to Frank on the transceiver. Should Frank's call be disconnected Otis will say: "Don't cut me off like that! It's rude! Anyway, here's what I was sayin'..."Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Otis will then start all over. Many critics have found this annoying. * The Transmissionary achievement is awarded for answering all of Otis's calls. * Despite Otis having no mouth movement in the cutscenes he appears in, he does have a mouth model and texture which can be viewed on his Xbox 360 cutscene model in the Noesis program. See Mods. * The Off the Record ''Face Crusher skill is described as: "Grab the head of a zombie and smash it into the floor. Otis would hate to have to clean this up." * "Otis Washington" is the name of one of the main characters in the book "The Canterville Ghost" written by Oscar Wilde. * Otis is the only "essential" survivor in the security room to survive (along with the rescued survivors who survived). * All throughout the course of the game, Otis's notebook status never changes. Gallery Dead rising otis.png|Otis's Notebook photo. Otis Notebook.png|Otis's Notebook entry. Dead Rising Otis shirt logo.jpg|Willamette Patrol logo. Otis and Greg in SR.png|Otis and fellow employee Greg in the Security Room. Otis Welding.png|Otis welds the Security Room door shut. DeadRisingRef.png|''Dead Rising message to Otis from Frank in Left 4 Dead 2. Mall.jpg|Otis' outfit in Dead Rising 2. Unlocked after saving 50 survivors. Otis Funeral.jpg|Otis' funeral in Dead Rising 3. File:Npc86g.jpg|Model of Otis Washington Otis_Beard.jpg| Otis_Face.jpg| Otis_Hands.jpg| Otis_Jacket.jpg| Otis_Pants.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists